group2projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Communication Log with Exterior Sources
Below will be email logs of inquiries made to sources outside of our own research. ______________________________________________ Greetings Sirs, My name is Jeff Perry, and I am contacting you on behalf of a small team of IT students currently attending SAIT here in Calgary. We are conducting a research project focused on augmented reality, specifically on mobile devices and applications, and we found your work on the HomeWindow project very interesting. I was wondering if it is at all possible to meet with one (or more) of you for a brief interview to hear about what kind of progress you’ve made in the field, and where you see augmented reality fitting into the future, among other things. If a face-to-face interview isn’t possible, I am fine with conducting it over email or the phone if that works better for you. I understand you are all probably very busy and I appreciate your time and consideration in this matter. '' ''Regards, Jeff Perry ___________________________________________________________________________________________ |- | class="clp"| |- | class="bdy"|''Hi Unfortunately, I am not around that much as I am on sabbatical. But Ehud Sharlin in our dept. is really the guy to talk to if you are interested in augmented reality - he is in our dept. Saul'' |} ___________________________________________________________________________________________ |- | class="clp"| |- | class="bdy"|''Hi Saul, '' ''Thanks for the info, I will try to get a hold of him then. '' Jeff Perry __________________________________________________________________________________________ |- | class="clp"| |- | class="bdy"|''Hi Jeff, '' ''Thank you for the note and I'm sorry for my delayed reply. '' {C}Saul is currently on Sabbatical, but I believe Paul and I can find the time to meet. {C}Any chance of meeting on the week of Dec. 5th? (both Paul and I are quite busy prior to that). {C}If yes, will you be able to reach the U of C campus for this chat? (we'll be glad to host your entire small team for the meeting). Please note that we are no loner working on the specific HomeWindow project, but we actually have another mixed reality-tabletop project unfolding in December and we can try to show you a bit of that work when we meet. Again, I'm sorry for my silence. Thank you for the interest best regards, Ehud |} | |- | class="clp"| |- | class="bdy"| ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Sent: Friday, November 18, 2011 3:37 PM |- | class="clp"| |- | class="bdy"|''Hi Ehud, '' If the week of the 5th works for you then we will certainly work around your schedule. Generally we have class from about 8-5 (varying in that range depending on the day) which I imagine is probably when you would be able to host us... Is it possible to maybe schedule for something a little later in the day, say after 4 or 5? If not, I'm sure we can work something out with our professors to miss a class if need be. We really appreciate you doing this for us, it will be very enlightening to speak to someone first-hand about this field of technology. If you need to get a hold of me outside of email for whatever reason, feel free to give me a call at 403-200-2752. Once again thank you for your time and attention in the matter. Regards, Jeff Perry |} |}